Raymun Dondarrion
Biography Raymun Dondarrion was born in 350 AC, the first son of Lady Cassana and Lord Arlan Dondarrion. He proved himself to be an intelligent boy, learning quickly and yearning for knowledge. Though moderately skilled with a sword, it was soon proved that his best weapon were his sharp wits. The Tourney of Stonehelm demonstrated this. Where, at the age of 19, Raymun was far more successful at charming the swordsmen than actually fighting them. It was here were Raymun learnt the benefits of espionage. Tidbits, gossip, and rumours could prove to be more valuable than any weapon. He also became infatuated with Lady Alysanne Eroll of Harvest Hall, though it would take many years to convince her father that they should marry. Tragically, Alysanne succumbed to illness just over a year after they had married. Raymun became more withdrawn in the following years, obsessing over his books and spies, avoiding people when he could. Fortunately Raymun did recover, and soon after in 384 AC, his father passed away, leaving him Lord of Blackhaven. Raymun took to the position well, running his lands with great efficiency, and expanding his spy network as he did so. His organisation and strategy was noticed by the Stormlander's within the Iron Order. He was offered the role of Marshal of the Iron Order in the Stormlands, which he took up with pleasure. Raymun could put his resources and contacts he had acquired over the years to good use, and he relished it. He fancied himself an investigator, and liked to meet suspects himself to see what information he could gather. In 389 AC, he took Lady Margaery Baratheon's hand in marriage. However, he had little time to celebrate as soon after the armies of Aelyx Targaryen landed in Westeros. Raymun was very active in the Third Targaryen Rebellion, commanding and fighting in many battles. Under Alyn Baratheon's leadership, he helped to drive out Maekar's forces in Storm's End and smash the wing of the Targaryen army in the Battle of Last Ridge. During this war, Raymun also discovered the effectiveness of sabotaging enemies' supply lines. Swords were of little use if the men wielding them were starved. Raymun had fought more than enough during the war, and stepped down from the Iron Order soon after. He could now focus on his lands and his family. In 392, his first daughter, Aelinor, was born. And in 395, a healthy baby boy, Erich, was born. Though his hair has started to grey, his mind remains as sharp as ever. Timeline 350 AC - Raymun is born 369 AC - Attends the Tourney of Stonehelm 375 AC - Marries Alysanne Errol 377 AC - Alysanne dies 384 AC - Father dies, becomes Lord of Blackhaven 386 AC - Anointed Marshal of the Iron Order in the Stormlands 389 AC - Marries Margaery Baratheon 390 AC - Fights in the Third Targaryen Rebellion 391 AC - Steps down from the Iron Order 392 AC - First daughter, Aelinor, is born 393 AC - Mother dies 395 AC - First son, Erich, is born Family/Household Lady Margaery Dondarrion (29) - Wife Willem Dondarrion (42) - Brother Erich Dondarrion (3) - Son and heir Aelinor Dondarrion (6) - First daughter Lady Cassana Dondarrion nee. Caron (d. 393 AC) - Mother Lord Arlan Dondarrion (d. 384 AC) - Father Supporting Characters Ser Simon - Knight and guard, Duelist Margaery Dondarrion - Wife, Vitality Willem Dondarrion - Brother, Martially Adept Garrett Caron - Cousin, Administrator Lurch - Chief Gaoler, StrongCategory:Stormlander